


Глупые обещания

by Givsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не давайте обещания, которые не в состоянии выполнить. А если уж пообещали, сделайте всё, что в ваших силах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупые обещания

      Грудь разрывается от боли. Кажется, что кто-то ногтями вспарывает кожу и лезет внутрь, продираясь пальцами через сухожилия и касаясь незащищённого внешней оболочкой сердца. Это причиняет боль, которая, усиленная яростью и ненавистью, становится практически невыносимой.   
      Лёгкие сокращаются конвульсивно, выталкивая в горло сгустки крови, из-за которых ты задыхаешься и хрипишь, пытаясь проблеваться, чтобы можно было сделать нормальный вдох.   
      В уголках губ собирается пена, которая затем стекает по щекам. Ты чётко чувствуешь абсолютно всё — до последнего крошечного пузырька, лопающегося по пути к скулам.   
      Глаза слезятся, а руки на автомате комкают жёсткий защитный жилет стоящего рядом человека. Ты не видишь его лица, но почему-то остро ощущаешь, как ткань почти царапает твою ладонь, скребёт по подушечкам пальцев. Это добавляет к боли, поглощающей разум, ещё чуть-чуть. И это чуть-чуть заставляет тебя завыть раненым волком.   
      Ты не чувствуешь ничего ниже пояса, будто кто-то взял и удалил половину тебя, оставив корчащийся в агонии верхний обрубок. Ты пытаешься отвлечься, но почему-то именно эта мысль заполоняет всё сознание, выталкивая наружу всё то, о чём следовало бы подумать на смертном одре, и ты изо всех сил сжимаешь зубы и зажмуриваешься. Не хочется умирать совершенно! Хотя бы ради того, чтобы утащить за собой на тот свет побольше этих ублюдков.   
      Ещё сильнее не хочется умирать, потому что там, где-то вдалеке, осталась одна маленькая неприятность, которую не следует бросать одну.  
      — Я не сдохну, вашу мать, не сдохну! — булькает у тебя в горле. — Я выживу, чтоб вы знали! И всем вам ввалю такой пизды, что мало не покажется.  
      Бешеная ухмылка искривляет губы, когда ты во все глаза смотришь в склонившееся к тебе лицо, обезображенное шрамом — от лба и до самой скулы, перечёркивая переносицу. Ты знаешь этого человека, как знаешь и то, что если выживешь, всенепременно заставишь его сожрать собственные кишки. Именно он тогда ранил командира. Этот самый говнюк! И ты ощущаешь, как боль с лихвой перехлёстывает жгучая ненависть к нему, ко всем этим людям. Осталось только выжить, чтобы встать и поотрывать головы всем крысам, заполнившим небольшое помещение.  
      Раз, два, три… Ох, как же их много! Дайте же винтовку или лучше нож — ты сумеешь насладиться последними минутами жизни!  
      За секунду до того, как сознание покидает голову, ты видишь, что рядом с отвратительным субъектом замирает девушка в такой же, как и у него, униформе. Её волосы практически горят в свете ламп, а глаза излучают такое сострадание, что на мгновение отступает всё: боль, ненависть, мучительное ожидание смерти.   
      Ты замираешь и, изо всех сил глядя на неё, быстро-быстро шевелишь губами. Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, ты не знаешь эту женщину, но что-то внутри заставляет тебя практически броситься вперёд, к ней.   
      Схватив её за руки, ты виснешь грузной тушей, выдыхая вспыхивающее в голове слово:  
      — Санни…  
      Затем наступает темнота.  
  
      ***  
  
      — Эй! Кудрить дивизию! Эй! — По макушке прилетел сочный шлепок, и Макс, очнувшись, недоумённо моргнул, осознавая только что произошедшее.  
      — Чего тебе? — хмуро пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к другу и поджимая губы.   
      Если бы на его месте сейчас был бы кто-то другой, простым сердитым взглядом он бы не отделался. Макс терпеть не мог, когда его кто-нибудь трогал, тем паче отвлекал от мрачных мыслей.  
      — У нас построение скоро, ослина, — не менее хмуро откликнулся Саймон, защёлкивая на груди массивный пояс с кобурой и укоризненно глядя на неначищенные берцы товарища. — Сегодня представят командира, с которым мы пойдём дохнуть в Роксфер. — Он хмыкнул, разглядывая лицо друга, затем придвинулся и, понизив тон до заговорщически-доверительного, сочувственно поинтересовался: — Ну что ты скуксился-то? Из-за той бабы, что ли?  
      — Упрись! — рассердился Макс, вскакивая с места. — Если бы я из-за каждой бабы убивался, давно кони бы двинул.  
      Схватив со стола боевой пистолет, он выщелкнул магазин, придирчиво оглядел его и почти с ненавистью вогнал обратно. Передёрнув затвор, Макс взял на прицел друга и усмехнулся, увидев на лице того первые признаки раздражения. Подраться хотелось очень, а это могло стать достаточно веской причиной. Саймон ненавидел, когда в него целились из оружия.  
      — Бам! И твои мозги стекают по стене, — оповестил Макс, прищурив один глаз.  
      Бровь Саймона дёрнулась, и в следующее мгновение он одним неуловимым движением метнул в друга лёгкий матово-чёрный нож, вытащенный из почти незаметного кармана на бедре. Однако Макс с лёгкостью отбил оружие рукояткой пистолета и даже позволил себе фыркнуть на меткость товарища, ехидно улыбнувшись при этом. Нет, он ни капли не сомневался, что при большом желании Саймон попал бы — всё-таки он был лучшим стрелком в их взводе, но тут сыграла роль давняя дружба.  
      — Ещё раз наведёшь на меня оружие — я кину в тебя боевым топором, — мрачно оповестил он, разглядев написанное на лице Макса самодовольство. — И не промахнусь.  
      — Да не будь ты плаксой, — разводя руки в стороны, расхохотался тот, отметив попутно, что приложенная к броску сила была достаточной для того, чтобы нож по самую рукоять вошёл в тело жертвы — край магазина оказался сколот, что требовало немедленной замены испорченного оружия. В их работе не должно быть недостатков и недоглядов — это каралось смертью.  
      — Плакса сейчас ты, — назидательно откликнулся Саймон, прилаживая к поясу на бёдрах ножи. Оружие глухо звякнуло, когда он щёлкнул кнопкой. — Если сейчас же не выключишь истерику, я выключу тебя. Нельзя проявлять слабость перед полковником — он от этого очень нервничает и размахивает кулаками, а мне, так как я с тобой, убогим, постоянно рядом на построении стою, что-то не улыбается получить от него в зубы. Денег на дантиста сейчас нет, а пугать врагов прорехами в улыбке низко.   
      — Да уймись ты, я спокоен, как верблюд в пустыне, — отмахнулся Макс, вертя в руках штурмовую винтовку. Нахмурившись, он щёлкнул пальцем по затвору и проворчал: — Слушай, что за ляльки нам вместо оружия выдали? Что-то они несерьёзно, в самом деле, готовятся. Хочу ракетницу.  
      — Если Макс получит ракетницу, Макса можно будет смело одного отправлять в пекло — от врагов даже пепла не останется. Возьми помповое ружьё, — откликнулся Саймон, ковыряясь в выложенном на столе арсенале. Подумав немного, он подобрал патроны для полуавтоматического пистолета и запихнул их в нагрудный карман, удовлетворённо крякнув при этом. — Тогда почему ты так бесишься, если баба тут не при чём?  
      — Помповое ружьё… — задумчиво повторил Макс, уставившись на выбор. — Не, я лучше штурмовую возьму — она стреляет в разы быстрее. Да и перезаряжать её проще. Блин, терпеть не могу огнестрел! Вот с холодным оружием куда проще.  
      На некоторое время повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь щелчками карманов и холодным лязгом боевых ножей — солдаты вооружались как можно более полно, чтобы выгодно смотреться в глазах присланного из другой части командира. Показная роскошь — зато она позволяла определить, кто каким оружием лучше всего владел. Обычно у командующего звена глаз на это был намётан — всё-таки вместе в бой идти.  
      Макс поджал губы, имитируя бурную занятость, и вновь вернулся к своим мыслям, потревоженным подзатыльником Саймона. Нет, он вовсе не переживал из-за очередной поклонницы, ведь так и в самом деле нервов не напасёшься. Больше бесила ситуация, в которую он умудрился вляпаться с последней простушкой, оказавшейся вовсе не простушкой. Тес на беременность, предъявленный накануне, надолго выбил неунывающего десантника из колеи, вызвав в душе желание поступиться своими принципами и прописать этой овце с ноги. Он был более чем уверен, что это была фикция, уловка, чтобы затащить его на территорию несчастных мужчин, погрязших в быте и тирании жён. Посему злился ещё сильнее, но не на эту дуру, а на себя, ведь он сам позволил загнать себя в мышеловку. И теперь следовало как-то решать проблему, потому что если эта умница пойдёт с жалобой к полковнику, Максу сначала выпишут штраф за самоволку, в которую он частенько убегал, а затем заставят жениться, чтобы не подрывать моральные устои и репутацию всего взвода своим безответственным поведением.  
      Зло щёлкнув затвором штурмовой винтовки, Макс испустил тяжкий вздох и с тоской воззрился на друга, который давно закончил парадное вооружение.  
      — Вот за это я и не люблю баб, — почувствовав его взгляд, веско озвучил Саймон, щёлкнув предохранителем и повернувшись.  
      Макс усмехнулся, глядя на его хмурую физиономию. Ну никто и не сомневался, что этот проныра как всегда прочтёт его мысли и выскажется так, что все проблемы вдруг покажутся не такими уж фатальными.  
      Хлопнув Саймона по плечу, Макс защёлкнул карабин на поясе и направился к выходу. Построение должно было состояться через пять минут, а командующий и впрямь грешил тем, что мог отправить в нокаут провинившегося бойца из-за излишней небрежности.  
  
      ***  
  
      Ты плывёшь по большой чёрной реке, лёжа спиной на почему-то ужасно твёрдой воде. Вяло вздымающиеся волны щекочут кожу, из-за чего хочется почесаться, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть на окружающую обстановку.   
      Ты чувствуешь запах смрадной воды, гниения и практически неуловимый аромат крови. Всё это липкой иллюзией окутывает голову, заставляя позабыть о том, кто ты и что происходит.   
      На некоторые время ты даже погружаешься в какое-то подобие умиротворения, отдаваясь во власть плавного течения.  
      Когда дурман спадает, ты вспоминаешь засаду, в которую вы угодили, вспоминаешь выстрел, вспоровший кожу чуть выше брови. Кровь тогда залила глаза, и ты промазал. За что тут же и поплатился.   
      В висках начинает ломить от воспоминания об обрушившемся на твою голову ударе, из-за которого ты потерял ориентир в пространстве и стал похож на шарнирную куклу — без ушей и без глаз.   
      Дальше память рассыпается на кучу маленьких деталек паззла, никак не желая складываться в целостную картину. Вроде ты сопротивлялся до последнего, размахивая пустым пистолетом и пытаясь раскроить черепа нападающих рукояткой. Вроде даже успел вскрыть пару лбов, прежде чем тебя свалили.   
      Вот только ты не можешь вспомнить, зачем вообще полез в драку, прекрасно осознавая, что из оружия остался только полуавтоматический пистолет. Смутно догадываешься, что причина должна быть из ряда вон выходящей, чтобы ты, очертя голову, кинулся в пекло, но всё равно никак не можешь вспомнить, что же произошло.  
      Иногда перед глазами мелькают чьи-то лица, ты слышишь голоса в ушах — знакомые, родные, ненавистные. Всё смешивается в одну сплошную какофонию, и тебе хочется просто погрузиться в тёмную воду с головой, чтобы спрятаться от них. Ты пока не можешь вспомнить ничего и никого. И это, признаться, бесит неимоверно!   
      Ты сглатываешь и морщишься из-за того, что в горле чертовски сухо. Сейчас бы глоток пива. Того самого, за которым Саймон, помнится, ездил в Стритвилль. Там делают просто обалденное пиво. Делали.  
      На мгновение ты замираешь, задерживая дыхание. Имя, так легко всплывшее в голове, вдруг обретает форму, определённое значение и смысл. Оно вспыхивает яркими и тёплыми воспоминаниями, от которых хочется улыбнуться.   
      Раскачиваясь на волнах, ты быстро рисуешь перед глазами лицо обладателя этого имени — своего боевого товарища и лучшего друга по совместительству, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали, и удовлетворённо выдыхаешь, понимая, что этот чёрт косматый вряд ли когда-нибудь вообще вылетит у тебя из головы. Надо будет его поблагодарить за это мгновение просветления, возникшее вместе с его гнусной мордой.   
      Ты решаешь, что если выживешь, обязательно поблагодаришь.  
      Чуть хмурясь, ты пытаешься вспомнить лицо командира, который вёл вас на задание в последний раз. В голове вспыхивает «Санни» и завязанные в хвост ярко-рыжие волосы, волнящиеся на кончиках. Кажется, что они жёсткие, как проволока, но на самом деле ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько они, на самом деле, мягкие.   
      Больше ничего не получается вспомнить, как ты ни пытаешься.   
      В горле начинает булькать, на языке вспыхивает неприятный металлический привкус, и сознание вновь мутнеет. Ты чувствуешь, что тонешь в этих чёрных-чёрных водах.   
  
      ***  
  
      Макс, округлив глаза, смотрел на представленного им капитана и старался поверить тому, что видел, вернее, тому, кого видел.   
      Хрупкая тоненькая девушка с копной огненно-рыжих волнистых волос, похожая на маленький одуванчик, строго и оценивающе смотрела на выстроившихся бойцов, изредка иронично приподнимая одну бровь. Ей бы следовало сидеть на поле с ромашками, плести венки и мечтать о мужественном сильном викинге, который придёт и возьмёт её в жёны, а она зачем-то притащилась в армию.   
      Хоть Макс и не был из той категории мужчин, которые считали женщин этаким универсальным роботом-домохозяйкой, но ему всё равно казалось практически противоестественным то, что он сейчас видел. Эта девица была слишком слабой для бойца, тем более для командира.  
      По словам полковника, представившего это воздушное чудо оторопевшим десантникам, она должна была стать проводником в логово, в самое сердце зловонной норы, где обосновались враги. Вернее, почти вся верхушка вражеских сил, собравшаяся в одном месте, — превосходная мишень для уничтожения. Планируемая операция по ликвидации волчьей ямы могла стать хорошим подспорьем для того, чтобы склонить чашу весов в их сторону. А вот эта… мелкая… должна была вести бойцов на смерть.   
      Причём, судя по её виду, на неминуемую смерть.  
      — Блин, неужели она сумела выяснить, где скрывается враг? — ошеломлённо пробормотал Макс, обращаясь к стоящему рядом другу.  
      — И даже больше: она не только обнаружила место расположения их базы, но также сумела проникнуть на вражескую территорию и долгое время провела там, притворяясь одним из курсантов, — искривляя уголок губ, ответил Саймон, глядя прямо перед собой. — Наш маленький командирчик не такой простой, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
      — Мата Хари просто! — язвительно откликнулся Макс.  
      — Можешь ржать, но она тебя уделает за пять секунд, пока ты будешь пытаться вытащить хотя бы один метательный нож или снимать с предохранителя полуавтоматический пистолет, — стараясь подавить усмешку, оповестил друг. — Лучший боец и шпион скрытого подразделения по мнению командования, поэтому её к нам и приставили в качестве командира взвода. Поэтому вытри слюни и запри свои крамольные шовинистские мыслишки подальше.  
      — Я весь горю, — не выдержав, хмыкнул Макс, сделав это неосмотрительно громко как раз в тот момент, когда в воздухе, сотрясаемом до этого громовым голосом начальства, повисла хрупкая тишина.   
      Настолько громко, что полковник резко развернулся в его сторону и недобро прищурился.  
      — Прощай, друг, — не разжимая губ, промычал Саймон, выпучившись в пространство перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами. — Я буду помнить тебя молодым и красивым.  
      Полковник и сопровождающая его девушка замерли напротив друзей, поглядывая на них свысока, словно пытаясь сразу чётко обозначить границу в занимаемых ступеньках на служебной лестнице. Даже эта худосочная девица, несмотря на маленький рост, умудрилась смерить Макса таким взглядом, что он не удержался от скептичной усмешки.  
      Полковник, являющийся дородным мужчиной средних лет, что называется, в самом расцвете сил, сделал шаг вперёд, почти уткнувшись носом в лицо Макса, и прошипел, едва разжимая зубы, из-за чего с его губ стали срываться густые маленькие капельки слюны:  
      — Кто-то тут слегка зарвался, раз позволил себе распахнуть пасть на построении! Считаешь себя самым умным, рядовой?  
      — Сержант, сэр, — не моргнув глазом, отреагировал Макс, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча.   
      Эта дерзость могла стать последней, учитывая суровый нрав начальства, но подобного он просто не мог упустить. О забывчивости полковника по части званий порученных ему солдат ходили легенды — грех не воспользоваться.  
      — Что? — не сразу сообразил тот, утратив на мгновение свой воинственный вид.  
      — Звание, сэр. — Макс позволил себе кинуть на него снисходительный взгляд и чуть-чуть усмехнуться. — По званию я сержант, сэр.  
      Некоторое время, пока тот приходил в себя от подобной дерзости, а Саймон пытался удержаться от самоубийства ладонью, Макс посвятил разглядыванию стоящей рядом девушки, вид у которой был настолько скучающий, насколько только могла позволить себе военная выправка.   
      Маленькая, тоненькая, похожая на боевого тушканчика: тонкие руки с небольшими ладонями и похожими на паучьи лапки пальцами; худые ноги, на которых практически висели мешковатые штаны цвета хаки; тоненькая талия, делающая девушку похожей на осу. Рядом с ней даже не самого могучего телосложения Макс казался гориллой, почти Кинг Конгом. Но больше всего его привлекла яркая шевелюра девицы: копна огненно-рыжих волос, плавной волной ложащаяся на плечи. Казалось, что на маленькой голове их будущего капитана начался пожар.   
      Макса неудержимо тянуло усмехнуться и потрепать эту мелочь по макушке, но огромные голубые глаза, похожие на ледышки, обрывали почти отеческий порыв на корню. Девица смотрела на него таким взглядом, что Макс разом почувствовал острую антипатию.  
      — Сержант… как тебя по фамилии? — Она оценивающе прищурилась, оглядывая поджарое, как у гончего пса, тело, упакованное в мешковатую форму. — Впрочем, неважно. Я буду звать тебя сержант — мне так проще.  
      — Тогда я должен придумать кличку и для тебя, — откликнулся Макс, ощерившись в самой ненатуральной улыбке, на которую только был способен. И тут же добавил: — Командир.   
      — С тебя хватит моего звания, — холодно отчеканила девчонка, приподнимая бровь. — Изволь соблюдать субординацию, иначе мы с тобой не подружимся.  
      — Я польщён, — не менее холодно парировал Макс. — Командир взвода хочет со мной дружить. Это так… мило.   
      — Мило бывает в песочнице куличики лепить. — Она поджала губы и зыркнула в сторону притихшего полковника, явно сделав себе заметку, что следует отчитать этого детину за то, как он распустил своих бойцов, если они так высококлассно борзеют при общении с начальствующим звеном. — В нашей ситуации из милого могу отметить только твою грязную обувь. — Все взгляды, как по команде, устремились на берцы Макса, заставив его испытать что-то вроде смущения — он и в самом деле не успел их начистить. — Видимо, ты только что оттуда.  
      — Пришлось торчать там до последнего, ожидая одну рыжую девицу, командир, — сверкнув глазами, откликнулся Макс, решив, что не даст ей спуску.   
      В конце концов, соревноваться с ним в объёме ядовитой железы, спрятанной под жалом в языке, мог только Саймон и то в те периоды, когда тому не было чертовски лень. Этой пигалице совершенно нечего было ловить в компании такого монстра сарказма.  
      — Что ж, — тонкая бровь снова взметнулась вверх, — неудивительно, что она тебя прокатила. Полковник Кроуш, — девушка повернулась к застывшему мужчине, — думаю, на сегодня хватит. Завтра продолжим.  
      Когда оба начальствующих звена покинули пределы видимости, Саймон позволил себе слегка обескуражено кашлянуть, косясь в сторону друга, на лице которого расплывалась самая недобрая улыбка.  
      — Су-у-у-ука, — прошипел Макс, стискивая рукоятку тяжёлого боевого ножа.  
      — Обожаю твою способность обзаводиться друзьями, — хмыкнул Саймон и, не выдержав, расхохотался.  
  
      ***  
  
      Ты резко распахиваешь глаза и тут же с шумом втягиваешь ноздрями воздух, ощущая, как во рту отпечатывается мерзостный запах больницы, лекарств, накрахмаленных халатов и кипенной белизны, окружающей тебя со всех сторон.   
      Воспоминания о том, насколько сильно ты не любишь больницы и врачей, моментально возникают в голове, заставляя стонать сквозь стиснутые зубы. Яркие, как вспышки фотоаппарата, они ослепляют тебя, делают беспомощным, из-за чего ты, зажав ладонями глаза, катаешься по кровати, стараясь вытряхнуть из головы эту боль.   
      Сердце бешено колотится в груди, из-за чего кажется, что сосуды сейчас просто полопаются, а вены разорвутся от безудержного потока крови, струящегося по ним.   
      В ушах гулко ухает пульс, а ноздри начинает ломить от острого запаха металла и ещё чего-то сладкого и густого, окутывающего тебя со всех сторон.   
      Кажется, что ты купаешься в ванне, наполненной кровью. Хочется свеситься с кровати и проблеваться от этого мерзкого ощущения.  
      Ты чувствуешь, что живёшь. И чувствуешь, что сейчас же умрёшь, если ничего не сделаешь.  
      Стараясь успокоиться, ты пытаешься включить разум, но безумные инстинкты, оставшиеся на месте логики, заставляют тебя выгибаться дугой на кушетке, силясь ощутить всем телом окружающую обстановку. Кожа чувствительна до такой степени, что накрахмаленные простыни кажутся наждачной бумагой. Ты медленно сходишь с ума от целого снопа запахов-вкусов-ощущений. Это похоже на локальный атомный взрыв, произошедший внутри.   
      Тебя разрывает на части.   
      В голове на какую-то долю секунды мелькает мысль, что безумие — это не так уж плохо, в конце концов. Ведь тогда все эти чувства отойдут на задний план, оставив твоё измученное тело на мокрых от пота простынях. Ты сможешь забыться в мыслеобразах, отстраниться от реальности, которая кажется такой пугающей и даже почти чужой.  
      Да ещё и психов, вроде как, кормят регулярно, в отличие от армии.  
      Когда на твоём плече смыкаются прохладные тонкие пальцы, ты резко разворачиваешься в сторону потревожившего тебя человека и гневно рычишь. Вязкая густая слюна наполняет рот до такой степени, что ты не можешь её проглотить. Она собирается в уголках губ и стекает вниз — к скулам. Ты похож на бешеного пса, готового разорвать любого, кто подойдёт ближе, чем положено. Ты ненавидишь всё и всех вокруг, ненавидишь воздух и отсутствие пыли, ненавидишь белый цвет и больничный запах, ненавидишь этого чужака, посмевшего к тебе прикоснуться.   
      Вскинув неожиданно свободные руки, ты вцепляешься сведёнными судорогой пальцами в тонкую шею постороннего человека и тут же замираешь в шоке, когда видишь копну ярких рыжих волос и прозрачные голубые глаза, смотрящие на тебя с таким состраданием, что душа тут же успокаивается.  
      — Санни, — хрипло шепчешь ты и морщишься, потому что слова идут с трудом — в горле слишком сухо и кажется, будто каждая буква царапает его изнутри.   
      Пальцы разжимаются, и ты отодвигаешься от гостьи, чтобы уберечь её от очередного приступа безумия, если он вдруг накроет тебя.   
      Ты боишься себя, боишься поранить её — ту, которая вызывает такое умиротворение одним своим присутствием.   
      Смутная тревога всё ещё скребётся внутри, но это уже не так важно. Она рядом.  
      — Я здесь, — шепчет девушка и с едва заметным нажимом укладывает тебя обратно. — Всё хорошо, теперь всё хорошо.  
  
      ***  
  
      Боль обожгла плечо, и Макс, зарычав, пригнулся, уходя из-под очередного удара. Попутно чиркнув по запястью нападающего, чтобы тот бросил оружие, он откатился в сторону и быстро глянул на свой кровоточащий порез. Не так фатально, как могло бы быть. Главное, что рука всё ещё функционировала, а остальное отходило на задний план.  
      Не удержавшись, Макс прикоснулся к ране и заскрипел зубами, ощутив острую боль, пронзившую руку до локтя. Эх, если бы их медика не пристрелили десятью минутами ранее, можно было бы обратиться к нему за помощью, но, ввиду обстоятельств, приходилось страдать и терпеть до победного конца.  
      — Жив? — донеслось из-за соседнего ящика, и Макс, с трудом сфокусировав зрение, увидел выглядывающего оттуда Саймона с штурмовой винтовкой наизготовку.   
      Перепачканный в копоти и грязи друг цепким взглядом осмотрел помещение на предмет врагов и, не найдя их, позволил себе секунду на расслабиться и перезарядиться.   
      Макс был искренне рад, что проверенный в бою товарищ сейчас с ним — это прибавляло уверенности в себе и своих силах, потому что если кто и мог грамотно прикрыть ему спину — это лучший стрелок взвода. Другого вмешательства он не потерпел бы.  
      — Жив, — сипло подтвердил Макс и усмехнулся, вновь посмотрев на плечо. Рана болела и пульсировала, но уже не так, как несколько мгновений раньше. Уже лучше.  
      — Если умрёшь, прибью! — рявкнул Саймон и резко испарился из поля зрения. Спустя мгновение со стороны входа хрипло зарокотала винтовка, отщёлкивая патрон за патроном.   
      Макс слышал, как гильзы со звоном ударяются о пол, и старался думать только об этом, чтобы не обращать внимания на куда более серьёзную рану на боку, полученную как раз в тот момент, когда медика пристрелил снайпер. Какой-то особенно удачливый неприятель умудрился попасть тяжёлым боевым ножом как раз в область ребёр, распоров кожу почти до самой подмышки. В принципе, он тут же поплатился за это, получив в глаз стальным когтем — одним из любимых оружий Макса. Вот только ситуацию это не облегчало — рана всё равно кровоточила и болела так, что царапина на плече просто меркла.  
      — Дерьмо, — равнодушно констатировал он и потянулся к кастету с тремя достаточно длинными лезвиями.  
      Все метательные ножи он израсходовал, стальной коготь остался в глазнице врага, труп которого затерялся в пыльной мешанине из смерти и битвы, а огнестрельное Макс просто не любил. Ему куда больше нравилось врубаться в толпу врагов всем телом, а не стоять поодаль и косить их на расстоянии. Не было в этом деле куража, а покуражиться Макс очень любил, учитывая, что подобные вылазки в стан врага являлись делом нечастым. Грех упускать такую возможность.  
      Услышав осторожные приближающиеся шаги, Макс быстро нацепил кастет на руку и, сжав кулак и извернувшись, прочертил три глубоких борозды в брюхе одного из подоспевших вражеских солдат. Тот, взревев от боли, попытался прикладом вырубить противника, но почему-то резко замолчал, уставившись единственным оставшимся глазом куда-то вдаль.  
      — Не зевай! — крикнул издалека Саймон, следом раздался щелчок затвора и звук упавшей гильзы.  
      — Твоими молитвами, — фыркнул Макс и с усилием вытащил перепачканное в крови оружие из чужого тела.  
      Не то чтобы он любил битвы и войны, но иногда это доставляло практически неземное удовольствие, утоляя жажду почесать кулаки о чьё-нибудь лицо. Особенно ему нравились подобные зачистки, когда требовалось проникать в логово врага, кишащее противниками, как улей пчёлами. Ведь тогда можно было не сдерживаться и отпустить свою жажду на волю, позволяя тренированному телу уходить от ударов, колоть и резать в ответ на выпады, пригибаться, перекатываться, прятаться за укрытиями. Голова в этот момент практически не работала, оставляя свободу внутреннему зверю. А своего внутреннего зверя Макс очень уважал, потому что тот много раз спасал ему жизнь.  
      Пригнувшись, чтобы уклониться от очередного удара, он обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на командира взвода, которая рубилась в противоположном конце помещения, изредка выкрикивая приказы, обращённые к тому или иному бойцу, которые, к слову, беспрекословно выполнялись. Рыжие волосы метались в пыли и копоти подобно искре с такой скоростью, что Макс на мгновение подумал, что эта девица и не человек вовсе, а какая-то сверхмашина. Теперь он понимал, почему её называли лучшей — более ловкого и гибкого бойца сложно было обнаружить в их сугубо мужской деревянной компании, а маленький командир выделывала такие па, что приз на фигурной гимнастике ей был бы обеспечен.   
      Талантливая девочка, острая на язык, — просто идеал, чёрт бы её подрал.  
      Отмахиваясь кастетом от очередного умника, не умеющего обращаться с ножом, Макс вдруг почувствовал, что наткнулся спиной на кого-то. Обернувшись, он едва не пропустил удар в печень, но рыжая бестия успела резко рвануть его за грязный порванный жилет, практически выдёргивая из-под лезвия. Неприятель моментально напоролся на широкий боевой нож, зажатый в тонкой руке.  
      — Жить надоело?! — рявкнула она ему в лицо и тут же оттолкнула, разворачиваясь в сторону своего противника, собирающегося атаковать.  
      Макс хмыкнул и, вытащив из запасов чудом оставшийся метательный нож, одним движением руки отправил его прямо в горло вражескому солдату, позволяя порядком утомлённому командиру выдохнуть. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что она благодарно улыбнулась, но это видение моментально прошло, когда он понял, что они вдвоём оказались в кольце врагов.   
      Командир напряглась, сдвинув брови, и моментально развернулась лицом к опасности, чтобы в случае чего принять удар.  
      — Ох, пиздец, — выдавила она, вытащив из-за пояса полуавтоматический пистолет и быстрым движением передёрнув затвор. Оружие глухо щёлкнуло, подтверждая боевую готовность, и девушка с мрачным весельем бросила через плечо: — Готов сдохнуть?  
      — Дамы вперёд, — хрипло хохотнул Макс и полез за вторым кастетом, чтобы сподручнее было делать смертоносные вертушки. Этому он научился в одной из тренировок с Саймоном, когда тот решил стрелять сразу с двух рук.  
      — Не дождёшься, — ехидно хмыкнула она, резко присев, и сделала несколько выстрелов.  
      Воздух вспороли быстрые, как разъярённые пчёлы, пули, из-за чего стало казаться, будто их окружил густой вакуум. На бетонный пол со звоном упали несколько гильз, выводя десантника из оцепенения.   
      Макс тряхнул головой, сжав в кулаке второй кастет, и кровожадно усмехнулся, глядя, как вражеские солдаты моментально расползлись в укрытия, чтобы не попасть под огонь маленького рыжего командира.  
      — Тогда, увы, воспитание не позволит мне покинуть это помещение вперёд, — ответил он, бросая быстрый взгляд в сторону командира, и, рыкнув, рванул в самую гущу.  
  
      ***  
  
      Ты сидишь на кушетке и перебираешь пальцами ног, словно проверяя — действительно ли они твои, а не чьи-то чужие, не кукольные. Ощущения до дрожи незнакомые, из-за чего раздражение взбирается по позвоночнику к затылку и шевелит волосы.   
      Ты пытаешься вспомнить собственные чувства, но натыкаешься на темноту и снова скрипишь зубами в приступе бешеного бессилия. Одно ты знаешь точно — ненависть к подобного рода ощущениям была у тебя всегда. Этого даже амнезия не может скрыть.  
      Ты сжимаешь до хруста челюсти и недоверчиво осматриваешь своё тело, проверяя руки, ноги, грудную клетку, которую теперь пересекает широкий шрам, похожий на ветвистую молнию. Вроде всё твоё, родное и даже чувствительное к щипкам, которыми ты себя награждаешь, проверяя это. Кожа краснеет и чуть-чуть вздувается под жёсткими пальцами, а затем на ней начинают проявляться лёгкие синяки, похожие на маленькие фиолетово-синие капли чернил.   
      Ты откуда-то вспоминаешь маленькую чёрную бутылочку с широким длинным пером. Пережиток прошлого, бережно охраняемый кем-то, кто тебе близок. Странные ощущения, почти противные.  
      Ощупывая рубец на груди кончиками пальцев, ты краем сознания улавливаешь, что дверь открывается и кто-то входит в палату. Останавливается на пороге и ждёт, когда ты обратишь на него внимание. Ты, даже не глядя, по изменившейся атмосфере догадываешься, кто именно пришёл тебя навестить.   
      Скосив глаза, ты рассматриваешь застывшую девушку, такую тонкую и хрупкую, что хочется тотчас же подойти, крепко обнять её и защитить ото всех. На голове у неё алеет пожар, а в глазах плещется такая любовь, что становится немного душно.   
      Настолько знакомая — настолько же незнакомка.   
      Ты борешься сам с собой, с внутренним ощущением того, что где-то тут прячется обман — зрительный, сознательный, обонятельный, осязательный… Где-то здесь прячется неправда, которую ты пока никак не можешь разобрать, как ни пытаешься.  
      — Санни, — хрипло шепчешь ты, моментально отвлекаясь от своего не самого увлекательного занятия и отбрасывая подальше сомнения. Слишком устал, пора бы отдохнуть от всего.  
      Она моментально расцветает, когда понимает, что ты узнаёшь её, и подходит. Садится на край кушетки и, протянув руку, проводит кончиками пальцев по твоему лицу. Тебе приятно это прикосновение.   
      Перехватив её руку, ты смотришь на неё так, словно стараешься запомнить всё до мельчайшей детали — до каждой поры. Тебе всё ещё кажется, что это всё неправдоподобно, слишком неправдоподобно.   
      Белое-белое кругом.  
      Чёрное-чёрное внутри.  
      Странная загадка.  
      А Санни улыбается.  
  
      ***  
  
      Опрокинув в себя ещё одну кружку пива, Макс выдохнул и осоловело уставился на хмурого Саймона, раскручивающего на столе метательный нож. Он усмехнулся и подсел поближе к другу, запанибратски обняв его за шею. Внутри всё распирало от гордости и самодовольства, хотелось на весь мир закричать о том, насколько всё-таки здорово жить, останавливала только мрачная физиономия приятеля.  
      — Ну что, зараза, с удачной миссией нас! — весело произнёс Макс, следя взглядом за быстро мельтешащим кончиком лезвия. Увидев, что Саймон не реагирует, он вкрадчиво поинтересовался: — Ты играешь в ножички, что ли? Мол, на кого укажет — того и зарежешь?  
      — Вовсе нет, — отмахнулся тот, хлопком останавливая оружие и косясь в сторону большого стола, где сидело начальство. — Я просто думаю хорошо, что мы живы. Многие ведь так и не вернулись.  
      Макс моментально нахмурился, уловив в его голосе нотки упаднического настроения. У них праздник был, в конце концов, победа — полная и безоговорочная, а этот невнятный субъект сидел тут с кислой миной и думал о том, чего не произошло и, в принципе, не могло произойти, потому что и сам Саймон, и Макс являлись отличными бойцами, пережившими не одну опасную операцию. Причин для подобного поведения не было совершенно, честно слово.  
      — Мы будем петь песни в их честь и пить за их упокой, но никак не сидеть на стуле грузной кучей унылого говна и сверлить глазами дырку в столешнице, — сурово сказал Макс, поворачивая лицо Саймона к себе и заглядывая в потемневшие от не самых весёлых мыслей глаза. — Я вот обязательно оскорбился бы, если бы ты, здоровенный мужик со здоровенными яйцами, лил сопли на моих похоронах.   
      — Правду говоришь. — За их столик села командир взвода, изящно положив ногу на ногу, что вовсе не соответствовало армейской выправке. Она облокотилась на столешницу и стальным голосом, в котором, как ни странно, угадывалась затаённая печаль, произнесла: — Не стоит скорбеть слишком долго. Им от этого не легче.  
      Парни, как по команде, синхронно кивнули и тут же недоверчиво покосились друг на друга. Макс, усмехнувшись, вздёрнул брови и улыбнулся так обезоруживающе, что сомнений не оставалось — затеял пакость.  
      — Видал? — Он подмигнул недоумевающему Саймону и повернулся всем телом к девушке, приосаниваясь и выкручивая тумблер обаяния на максимум.  
      — У-у-у, Макс-донжуан мод он, — пробормотал друг неожиданно изменившимся голосом, быстренько утаскивая початую кружку пива из-под носа владельца.  
      — Заткнись, говнюк! — прошипел Макс, не разжимая зубов и продолжая обаятельно улыбаться командиру. Его не могло не порадовать изменение настроения Саймона, но это всё быстренько отошло на второй план при взгляде на кокетливую улыбку девушки.  
      Поставив локти на столешницу, десантник придвинулся к командиру и пробормотал, стараясь придать голосу интонации гулящего кота, обпившегося валерьянки:   
      — Вам помочь покупки до кровати донести?   
      Та, в свою очередь, хохотнула и хитро прищурилась, оценивающим взглядом окидывая Макса. Он тут же почувствовал, как кожа под одеждой покрылась мурашками от предвкушения, а в горле стало першить. Командир-то оказалась не промах, раз всё-таки решила задвинуть начальственные замашки и позволить себе расслабиться.   
      Закончив осматривать солдата с ног до головы, она тоже придвинулась ближе и, иронично изогнув бровь, уставилась прямо ему в лицо.  
      — Неужто решил соблазнить командира, а, сержант? — ехидно поинтересовалась она. — За это ведь и арест схлопотать можно.  
      — Командир проявил себя достойным соблазнения, — качнул головой тот, усмехаясь на сказанную игривым голосом угрозу.  
      Алкоголь бурлил в крови, смешиваясь с остатками адреналина, в голове шумело, а нервное возбуждение, образовавшееся из-за военных действий, требовало выхода. К тому же командир оказалась очень симпатичной, особенно когда не строила из себя Снежную королеву. И… к чёрту чины и звания, в конце концов, ведь они только что успешно завершили операцию, поэтому заслужили право немного расслабиться.  
      Командир придвинулась ещё ближе, из-за чего стало казаться, что вокруг не осталось никого: пьяные бойцы исчезли, Саймон исчез, исчезли алкоголь и еда. Остались только он, она и невероятная атмосфера между ними.   
      Макс понимал прекрасно, что сам стал жертвой коварного соблазнения, но, чёрт возьми, как же приятно было иногда взять и поддаться искушению!  
      — Вот как, — сладко мурлыкнула она, сверкая большими яркими глазами. — Значит, и командир проявил себя достойным бойцом?  
      — Именно, — подтвердил Макс и тут же спохватился, осознав, что в таком состоянии запросто согласится даже с тем, что он — маленький чахлый грибок на опушке леса. Слишком у этой девицы была велика сила внушения. Не зря ведь она считалась лучшим шпионом в своём подразделении.   
      Пора было выбираться из плена этих чар, иначе быть беде.  
      — Тогда у меня есть маленькое условие, — всё так же сладко пропела командир, хлопая ресницами.  
      — Условие? — недоумённо моргнув, переспросил Макс.  
      — Именно, — кивнула она, задев кончиком носа его верхнюю губу, из-за чего по венам ураганом пронеслось совершенно неистовое возбуждение. — Если ты, сержант, под началом командира взвода, то есть меня, пойдёшь ещё на три операции, запланированные на ближайшие шесть недель, и умудришься не погибнуть там, возможно, командир сочтёт тебя достойным совратителем.  
      Резко отодвинувшись, она практически насильно разорвала этот хрупкий контакт между ними, заставив Макса нервно сглотнуть.   
      Мать твою, подумал он, изумлённо моргая, а ведь и вправду поддался. Как какой-то сопляк!   
      Восхищённо цокнув, он усмехнулся, потянувшись к вороту футболки. Ему показалось, что вокруг стало просто чудовищно жарко.   
      Командир же, выхватив у Саймона кружку пива и сделав большой глоток, плавно встала и удалилась от их столика такой походкой, что на некоторое время за столиками, где праздновали уставшие солдаты, воцарилась благоговейная тишина.   
      Оставшиеся наедине молодые люди сначала недоумённо переглянулись, а затем неуверенно хмыкнули, прокручивая в голове произошедшее.  
      — Если за три операции ты не помрёшь сам, то точно прибьёшь её, — проворчал Саймон, разглядывая полупустую ёмкость. — Коза, почти опустошила, ну!  
      — Шутишь? — весело отозвался Макс. — Да я почти влюбился, блин!  
      Друг недоверчиво покосился на него и покачал головой, выказывая вселенскую скорбь его состоянием. Подобное из уст своего давнего знакомого он слышал впервые, а это могло означать всё, что угодно, — от убийства до самоубийства.  
      — Ты коры поел, — мрачно заключил он, вновь посвящая всё своё внимание кружке с пивом.  
      — Санни, — вдруг произнёс Макс, посмотрев в сторону, куда ушла командир. — Солнышко. Я буду называть её Санни.  
  
      ***  
  
      Ты сидишь на краю кровати и рассматриваешь истыканные иголками руки, сжимая и разжимая ладонь. Бледно-голубые вены с фиолетовыми синяками вздуваются, делая кожу бугристой, и опадают. Ты даже находишь в этом какое-то удовольствие, благодаря которому можно ненадолго расслабиться и перестать мучить память.   
      Позади сознания — там, где должны начинаться воспоминания, пусто, как в твоей больничной палате. Короткие бессмысленные отрывки, похожие на рассыпавшиеся детальки от паззла, не вносят ясности в затуманенный разум, что бесит тебя до невозможности. Хочется снять собственную голову и выкинуть её в окно, потому что там всё равно нет ничего нужного.  
      Тебе порой мерещится чьё-то до боли знакомое лицо. Только ты не можешь разобрать, кто это. Высокие скулы и кривая насмешливая ухмылка, светлая щетина на подбородке и руки, упакованные в плотные перчатки без пальцев. Этот человек поднимает голову и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони кровь с лица. Ты видишь, что несколько чешуек застревают в отросшей бороде и тянешься, чтобы убрать их, но натыкаешься на насмешливый взгляд. В голову проникает приятный, хриплый от пыли голос, кажущийся таким родным, что в ушах начинает гулко стучать пульс:  
      «Руки! Ты что, в мамочки записался, а, Макс?»   
      Тебя тянет усмехнуться и дружески съездить по этой ухмыляющейся физиономии, но для этого надо дотянуться.   
      И тебе пока ещё ни разу не удалось это сделать — видение тут же пропадает.   
      В голове вертится имя «Саймон» и отрывки воспоминаний о какой-то чёрной реке, по которой ты плыл когда-то. Ты думаешь о том, что уже видел эту физиономию тогда, в видения, но что-то словно заново стёрло этот образ, оставив невнятные отрывки. До безумия хочется схватиться за эту морду и притянуть к себе, выдёргивая из забытья.   
      Вспомнить бы ещё, кто этот парень такой. И какого чёрта он постоянно появляется перед твоими глазами.  
      — Макс? — Ты поворачиваешь голову и видишь Санни. Она улыбается, глядя на тебя, и твои губы тоже разъезжаются в ответной улыбке, хотя поводов для веселья что-то не наблюдается. — Как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь?  
      Ярким всполохом в голове возникают огненно-рыжие волосы, собранные на затылке в хвост, и ты во все глаза смотришь на волосы стоящей перед тобой девушки, на её лицо. И одновременно пытаешься схватить появившееся видение, чтобы хоть что-то понять. В голове крутится: «Санни». Крутится: «Сержант». И ещё какое-то обещание…  
      — Все в порядке. — Ты опускаешь голову и вновь смотришь на свои вены. Они бугрятся и опадают, когда ты сжимаешь-разжимаешь кулак.   
      Медитативно, помогает отвлечься от мозгового штурма, который ты сам себе устраиваешь.  
      Девушка подплывает почти бесшумно и садится рядом. Кладёт руку на плечо и придвигается ближе, практически вплотную. Ты чувствуешь её влажное дыхание у своего уха и замираешь, вдыхая поглубже исходящий от её кожи запах.  
      Сознание разрывается.  
      «Обман! Обман! Осторожно!»  
      Ты закрываешь глаза, отгораживаясь от этих воплей. Нужно хладнокровие.  
      — Твоя память, — говорит она, жарко дыша тебе на ухо, — ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь?  
      Ты качаешь головой и поворачиваешься к ней, заглядывая в глаза, которые практически светятся из-за ярких ламп дневного света, висящих над головой. Смотришь и вдруг немного искреннее улыбаешься. Поднимаешь руку и убираешь вьющийся рыжий локон, выбившийся из причёски.  
      — Я помню Санни, — отвечаешь ты чётко и внятно, и на мгновение в её глазах что-то меняется. В этот же момент ты ощущаешь, как уголки губ немеют, а горло стискивает железное удушье, моментально сменяющееся на гипервентиляцию лёгких.   
      Большего и не нужно, всё становится понятным.  
      Быстрым движением вытащив иглу от капельницы, плотно сидевшую в сгибе локтя, ты резко опрокидываешь девушку на кушетку и, не раздумывая более, втыкаешь эту иглу ей в глаз, зажимая свободной рукой рот, чтобы бешеный крик ужаса и боли не переполошил стоящую у дверей охрану. Глядя на дёргающееся в агонии тело, ты вгоняешь своё оружие ещё глубже, с отвращением чувствуя, как палец погружается во что-то мягкое и тёплое.   
      Эта сука посмела тебя обманывать.   
      Эта сука заслужила смерть.  
  
      ***  
  
      Макс, шумно выдохнув, присел прямо на землю и с досадой оглянулся, но преследования пока вроде не наблюдалось, что не могло не радовать. Он понимал, что расслабляться всё равно нельзя, но мышцы так ныли, что он практически слышал их натужный скрип, да и рана в боку, полученная ещё в прошлой операции и заново вспоротая в этой, достаточно сильно кровоточила.   
      Отдых был просто необходим, как ни крути.  
      Повернувшись к распластанному рядом тоненькому хрупкому тельцу, которое теперь казалось ещё более маленьким, Макс со злобой сплюнул на землю, сердясь больше на себя, чем на врагов, ведь он не досмотрел, отвлекшись на свою битву, а вражеский снайпер этим моментально воспользовался. Хорошо, что у этой пигалицы была всё-таки достойная подготовка, иначе тащить было бы уже некого. Вот только её всё равно зацепило знатно — порванная на лоскуты куртка, которой было завязано её плечо, уже вся пропиталась кровью.  
      — Эй, не спи — замёрзнешь, — хрипло пробормотал Макс, быстро проверяя, каким ещё оружием он располагал, чтобы в случае чего дать достойный, но, к сожалению, последний отпор.   
      Вывод оказался неутешительным: все метательные ножи он израсходовал при столкновении, боевой уронил в процессе побега, в штурмовой винтовке закончились патроны, как и в помповом ружье. Был ещё небольшой полуавтоматический пистолет, с которым много каши не сваришь, потому что и там оказался неполный магазин.   
      Оставалось либо сдаться и сдохнуть в плену, либо встретить врага тут и сдохнуть в сражении, либо бежать дальше и попытаться не сдохнуть от потери крови. Вот только шансов на последнее было ой как мало, особенно у двоих сразу.  
      — Что? — донеслось сбоку. — Плохи наши дела?  
      Макс повернулся к Санни, которая судорожно пыталась приподняться, но дрожащие руки не слушались хозяйку, из-за чего она раз за разом утыкалась носом в землю. Он слышал её натужное хриплое дыхание и чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным в этой ситуации. Возможности оказать первую помощь не было, а ближайший населённый пункт находился на таком расстоянии, что легче было командира прямо тут пристрелить из гуманных соображений.  
      — Блин, Саймон, где тебя носит? — прошипел сквозь зубы Макс, запихивая пистолет обратно в кобуру, и рявкнул в сторону барахтающейся Санни: — Не шевелись, дура, так только хуже!  
      Она подняла голову и вперилась в него таким ледяным взглядом, что говорить что-либо ещё расхотелось совершенно.  
      — Соблюдай субординацию, сержант, иначе я взвешу тебе столько свинца, что мало не покажется! Поверь, сил у меня на это хватит! — сквозь зубы проговорила она и, с шумом выдохнув, вновь повалилась на землю, сжимая челюсти до такой степени, что Макс, сидящий в паре метров от неё, явственно слышал скрип зубов.   
      Сколько бы она ни бахвалилась, а усталость и тяжёлые ранения всё равно никто не отменял.  
      — Да я вовсе не… — слегка виновато начал он, но тут же замолчал, когда землю в нескольких сантиметрах от него вспорола пуля, из-за чего в воздух взмыл фонтанчик песка. — Заебись, бля! — зарычал Макс, пытаясь разглядеть, кто и откуда стрелял.  
      Командир повернула голову и, прищурившись, тоже посмотрела в ту сторону. По её резко побелевшему лицу стало понятно, что картина там предстала не самая радостная.   
      Макс, усмехнувшись, вновь потянулся к пистолету и поднялся на ноги. Решение пришло быстро и безболезненно, заставив отбросить все мысли о безрассудстве и никому не нужном геройстве, которое эта девица точно не оценила бы.   
      Он понимал, что под обстрелом лучше было бы передвигаться ползком, чтобы не стать лёгкой мишенью, но сейчас следовало отвлечь противника от командира, чтобы та смогла… смогла что? Спрятаться? Отползти в безопасное место?   
      Макс усмехнулся себе под нос, сетуя на глупость такого предположения, особенно в её положении, но… чем чёрт не шутит, в конце концов?  
      — Эй, Санни, — выпрямившись в полный рост и повернув голову, позвал он, — если мы выживем, ты меня поцелуешь!  
      — Выключи героя! — рыкнула та, но, увидев, что её слова не возымели действия, досадливо проворчала: — Да я лучше себя в задницу поцелую.  
      — Вот как. — Щёлкнул затвор пистолета. — Тогда я просто обязан выжить!  
      Ещё две пули подняли фонтанчики земли в опасной близости от тела командира, и Макс, чуть присев, резко рванул вперёд, вскидывая руку и прицеливаясь наугад. В сгущающихся сумерках можно было разглядеть нескольких человек, моментально рассосавшихся по укрытиям, но что-либо более чёткое он увидеть уже не смог, поэтому просто нажал на курок. Пистолет хрипло харкнул, по напряжённой руке прошла судорога от отдачи, из-за чего локоть неприятно щёлкнул. Послышался вскрик, и Макс плотоядно ухмыльнулся, мысленно вычёркивая одного неприятеля.   
      В опасной близости от него замелькали пули, давая о себе знать лишь сердитым жужжанием и свистом, по ногам стали хлестать комочки грязи, а в ноздри забился резкий запах пороха. Вот только ничто сейчас не могло его остановить. В голове билась мысль о том, что надо всеми правдами и неправдами защитить эту несносную девчонку, ставшую по недоразумению командиром взвода, а остальное как-то меркло по сравнению с этой задачей.  
      Глухо щёлкнул затвор, пистолет снова огрызнулся пулей, по ботинку стукнула ставшая ненужной гильза. Макс, уворачиваясь от очередной атаки, присел и тут же прыгнул вперёд, с размаху налетая на одного из противников, засевших за большой кучей сваленных коробок, невесть как оказавшихся в этом не самом населённом месте. Быстро перехватив пистолет за горячее дуло, Макс что есть силы ударил неприятеля в висок рукояткой. Послышался противный хруст и чавканье, словно кто-то запустил руку в желе.   
      Поморщившись, Макс с усилием вытянул своё оружие обратно и вновь перехватил рукоятку, чтобы выстрелить в приближающегося человека.   
      «Ты только спасись, балда!» — успел подумать он до того, как на голову опустился тяжёлый приклад ружья.   
      Обернувшись, Макс мутнеющим взглядом уставился на подкравшегося врага и, усмехнувшись, вскинул руку, чтобы прибить паршивца, поступившего настолько подло, но сухой щелчок и выбившийся затвор оповестили его о том, что стрелять больше нечем.  
      «Вот же блядство…» — рассеянно подумал Макс и, почувствовав, как грудь обожгло огнём яркой боли, потерял сознание.  
  
      ***  
  
      Ты крадёшься к двери, сжимая в руке перепачканную в крови иглу — единственное оружие для самозащиты. Нет, можно было бы, конечно, отвинтить ножку кушетки, но сделать это бесшумно нереально, а привлекать к себе лишнее внимание не хочется совершенно.   
      Голова болит так сильно, что правый глаз слепнет, но это — мелкая помеха на пути к свободе, и ты даже радуешься ей.   
      Память вернётся — в этом ты уверен, потому что ты уже смог раскусить обман подставной девчонки, которая вдруг решила, что сумеет сойти за Санни, благодаря рыжей шевелюре и голубым линзам. Только она не учла, что в некоторых ситуациях зрачок сужается настолько, что можно обнаружить скрывающуюся за поддельной голубизной истинный цвет глаз. Это её и погубило.   
      Тупая сука.  
      Ты тянешься к ручке двери, но тут же отдёргиваешь руку, когда слышишь невнятный шум по ту сторону. Замираешь, целиком превращаясь в слух, и стараешься совладать с тяжёлым дыханием. Горло сковывает страх, а пальцы вцепляются в иглу так сильно, что ногти впиваются в кожу ладони. Ты чувствуешь себя зверем, поджидающим добычу. Ещё чуть-чуть — и смертоносный бросок.  
      Сдавленный вскрик заставляет тебя отпрянуть и присесть, готовясь в случае чего прыгнуть на неожиданного и, возможно, недружелюбного визитёра. Сжимаешься как пружина и подбираешься. При любом раскладе ты собираешься дорого продать свою жизнь.   
      Ручка поворачивается, и ты задерживаешь дыхание, слыша, как в ушах медленно стучит кровь, вторя ударам сердца. Ты не боишься и не волнуешься. Ты хладнокровен и собран.   
      Одно неверное движение — смерть. Либо твоя, либо противника — третьего не дано.   
      Дверь с тихим скрипом отворяется, тяжёлый ботинок опускается на кафель пола с практически неслышным шумом. Звенят метательные ножи, пристёгнутые к поясу, слышится спокойное размеренное дыхание.   
      Ты заносишь руку, когда человек входит полностью и замирает, стоя к тебе спиной. Если он шевельнётся или посмеет чуть сильнее надавить на курок, ты вырежешь этой иглой на его лбу собственное имя. Когда-то давно ты уже так делал с каким-то противником. Хоть в этом память тебе не изменяет.  
      Достаточно высокий худощавый мужчина, одетый в камуфляжную форму и держащий наизготовку дробовик, молча смотрит на лежащее на кушетке тело женщины, назвавшейся Санни, затем расслабленно выдыхает и усмехается, поднимая руки с зажатым в них оружием.   
      Ты удивлённо замираешь и чувствуешь, что рука, в которой зажата игла, дрожит.  
      — Макс, ну ты пиздец, в самом деле, — громко произносит он. Ты слышишь в его голосе насмешливые нотки и моментально расслабляешься, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в посетителя, который медленно поворачивается к тебе. — Я так и знал, что зря иду тебя спасать, потому что ты и сам бы сумел вернуться домой, но вот как-то кот по тебе скучает, фикус весь завял в ожидании. Пришлось топать за твоей тушей сюда.  
      Ты смотришь на лицо молодого мужчины и ощущаешь, как в голове что-то щёлкает от боли, отдавая спазмами в глаз, из-за чего веко непроизвольно несколько раз быстро смыкается.   
      Ты разжимаешь пальцы, роняя на пол своё оружие, и делаешь шаг вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.  
      — Саймон, — бормочешь ты и тут же чувствуешь, как подгибаются колени. Только на пол упасть не успеваешь — сильные руки подхватывают тебя на полпути, а куда-то в макушку упирается нос.  
      — Фу, твою мать, ты отвратительно пахнешь! — восклицает друг и смеётся, прижимая тебя к себе с такой силой, что хрустят кости. — Дебила кусок, ещё раз попадёшь в плен, я приду снова, но лишь затем, чтобы пристрелить тебя.   
      Ты цепляешься пальцами за плотный жилет и чувствуешь, как по телу вверх поднимается волна жгучей благодарности, перемешанной с таким облегчением, что ноги так и не слушаются, заставляя висеть в руках Саймона грузной безвольной тушей.   
      Однако расслабляться ещё рано — ты это понимаешь, потому что на кушетке всё ещё лежит неизвестная рыжая женщина, которую ты не догадался использовать в качестве информатора, о чём сейчас страстно жалеешь.  
      — Саймон, — шепчешь, — Саймон, что с Санни? Она жива?  
      Он вдруг замирает и некоторое время задумчиво молчит, из-за чего в груди тут же становится тесно. Ты с трудом подбираешь ноги и отстраняешься от друга, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза в поисках ответа на свой вопрос, хотя, в принципе, и его молчание весьма красноречиво.   
      Саймон криво усмехается, наткнувшись на твой обличающий взгляд, и качает головой, разводя руки в стороны.  
      — Мы не знаем, Макс, она пропала. Нигде нет упоминания ни о смерти, ни о взятии в плен — тишина такая, что кажется, будто наш командир просто взяла и исчезла с этой планеты.  
      Ты замолкаешь на некоторое время, хмуро глядя на тело убитой подделки, и неуверенно приподнимаешь бровь, искренне надеясь, что тебе не показалось и она действительно ненастоящая.   
      — А вот она… не может быть? — Ты киваешь в её сторону и косишься на друга, который оборачивается на мгновение.  
      — Нет, ты что, — смеётся он. — Наша девочка в три раза меньше этой коровы. Неужто у тебя совсем с памятью такие нелады?  
      Ты облегчённо выдыхаешь и усмехаешься, проводя дрожащей рукой по волосам. В нос бьёт неприятный запах больничных лекарств, и ты морщишься, ощущая острую потребность принять душ.   
      Саймон, смотрящий на тебя, понимающе хмыкает и лезет в висящий на спине рюкзак. На свет показываются такая же, как у него, форма и несколько пистолетов. Берцы он стаскивает с убитого охранника и виновато разводит руками, когда ты, надевая их и обнаруживая, что они немного велики, недовольно вздыхаешь.  
      — Как ты сюда пробрался? — бормочешь ты, защёлкивая на поясе кобуру и вешая туда же карабин с метательными ножами.  
      — Обижаешь, — бурчит Саймон, помогая тебе справиться с широким тяжёлым ремнём. — Я же один из лучших снайперов. Да и охраняется эта больничка не сказать чтобы так тщательно. Видать, эти ублюдки боятся привлекать к себе внимание, вот и осторожничают.  
      — Прости, у меня до сих пор в голове столько белых пятен, что хоть заново историю переписывай. — Ты поворачиваешься к другу и хлопаешь его по плечу. — И как ты меня всё-таки нашёл?  
      На это Саймон лишь качает головой и стучит пальцем по твоей голове. Затем разворачивается и выглядывает из палаты.  
      — Чисто. Пошли.  
  
      ***  
  
      Уже в штабе, покончив со всеми формальностями и проверившись у местного врача на предмет чипов и передатчиков, ты устало опускаешься на стул и со стоном упираешься лбом в гладкую поверхность стола, думая о том, что сдохнуть — не такая уж плохая идея.  
      — Я вижу, сарказм снова вернулся к тебе, — хмыкает Саймон, садясь рядом и пиная тебя носком берца. — Хороший знак.  
      Ты слабо ухмыляешься и морщишься, пытаясь припомнить что-то ещё, помимо того, что уже вспомнил. Врач сказал, что если ты не будешь изнурять себя, память вернётся быстрее, но тебе не нравится такая постановка вопроса. Тебе хочется именно сейчас всё вспомнить.  
      — Слушай, Макс, — зовёт Саймон и, дождавшись, когда ты повернёшь голову, продолжает: — Что ты будешь делать дальше? В смысле, с Санни.  
      Ты молчишь некоторое время и прикидываешь в голове, как бы сказать ему о том, что он, в принципе, и сам понимает. Понимает, но хочет услышать непременно от тебя.   
      Ты улыбаешься и дёргаешь плечом, всем своим видом показывая безвыходность этой ситуации и, как следствие, бесполезность заданного вопроса.  
      — Неужели так она тебе запала? — ворчит Саймон, морща нос.  
      — Нет, — просто отвечаешь ты, продолжая улыбаться. — Она обещала поцеловать себя в задницу, если мы выживем. Ради этого зрелища я её из пасти Сатаны достану.  
      Некоторое время друг молчит, осознавая сказанные слова, а потом усмехается, сразу понимая всё сказанное тобой. Ему не нужны лишние слова — на то он и лучший друг.  
      — Один ты не пойдёшь, — чеканит Саймон и поднимается с места, стряхивая со штанов невидимую пыль. — Я тоже хочу это видеть. Да и, к тому же, никогда не откажусь от зрелища, когда тебе кто-то надирает задницу.  
      Сначала ты просто фыркаешь от смеха, а затем разражаешься громким хохотом, и к тебе тут же присоединяется Саймон.  
      Ты знаешь, что она ещё жива. Знаешь и обязательно отыщешь её хотя бы ради этого маленького глупого обещания. И обязательно дождёшься подходящего времени для того, чтобы осуществить свой план.


End file.
